protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Deprima-se
A indústria farmacêutica agradece! }} "Pela manhã pensamos na tarde, durante a semana, sonhamos com o fim de semana, suportamos a vida de cada dia pensando nas férias que vamos tirar dela. Nesse sentido estamos imunizados, contra a realidade, entorpecidos quanto à perda de nossas energias" - P.M., Bolo`Bolo right|300pxVocê poderia ser qualquer um, mastigando esses grãos industriais com leite ácido sentado em sua casa ou em pé algum sub-emprego, com a boca aberta (semi-desdentada ou) cheia de dentes esperando a morte chegar. Você poderia ser eu sentado no meu lugar, no meu quarto, na minha sala de aula, no meu ônibus, no meu trabalho, no meu psicólogo (ou psiquiatra) destilando as mesmas depressões, sintomatizando as mesmas doenças que irão encher os bolsos de algum empresário do setor farmacêutico. Depressão, infelicidade, déficit de atenção, envelhecimento precoce, stresse - tudo o que pode ser patologizado brilha como ouro aos olhos desses mercadores da saúde mental e seus remédios de última geração para todo tipo de mal. Nos nossos dias, não há criaturas mais felizes que os acionistas majoritários de grandes empresas farmacêuticas: enquanto o resto do mundo tenta lidar com a depressão diária, comprando seus produtos, os donos destas empresas chafurdam no mais sujo lucro que o mercado acionário pode propiciar. Neste mundo de tanta eficiência ainda há espaço para gurus debilóides que afirmam poder calcular o custo de suas ações com base no tempo em que estas lhe tomam. "Time is money, Life for exchange", apesar desse tipo de diarréia mercantil ter sido naturalizado e internalizado, ninguém considera a possibilidade desta ser a verdadeira doença da qual só estamos medicando os sintomas. Pequenas alegrias medicalizadas estão disponíveis a preços nem sempre módicos, nas estantes das farmácias e das drogarias. São poucos os que conseguem perceber os vínculos entre a cultura da 'eficiência', da 'máxima qualidade' e da 'optimização do tempo' com os chamados males do espírito. Os cremes faciais alardeados na televisão não são realmente fruto de um desejo de eterna juventude, mas conseqüência da sensação de que nunca tivemos uma juventude verdadeira pois passamos toda essa fase nos preparando, estudando, trabalhando, envelhecendo precocemente para nos tornarmos eficientes. Tratamentos de rejuvenescimento são a nova chance de ter a segunda chance, mesmo que saibamos secretamente que, caso a tivéssemos, a desperdiçaríamos novamente. ;A Cura estraçalha o Tempo left|250pxQuando nossos antepassados não passavam de bandos vivendo em florestas, savanas ou desertos, a avareza era provavelmente considerada um 'mal do espírito', o próprio tempo era um 'tempo livre' estivessem as pessoas vivas ou para morrer¹. Milênios depois, espera-se que eu e você, humanos pós-revolução industrial nada mais sejamos que peças desejosas da máquina, pseudo-livres, obcecadas pela posse, pelos restos de espetáculo, em nossa miséria de relacionamentos interesseiros e superficiais. Curiosamente essa mesma máquina da qual fazemos parte é a mesma que controla nossa 'natureza', toma boa parte do nosso tempo e, de quebra, nos deixa doentes! Há apenas 80 anos, remédio era sinônimo de chá ou aspirina e a idéia de tomar uma aspirina era tratada pelas classes baixas mesmo de países ricos como algo ridículo ou degradante². Mas, hoje, medicação é parte integrante da vida de muitos de nós. O Remédio enquanto forma de cura deu lugar ao remédio enquanto estilo de vida - diante de uma vida estúpida e cheia de lacunas, como peça (ativa ou sobressalente) do mercado de trabalho. Viver anestesiado é um pré-requisito para se viver pacificamente, afinal de contas finalmente tornou-se possível se chapar a um ponto de não mais ter que vivenciar esta sórdida realidade circundante, sem sentir dores. E nada mais passível de controle que uma nação de depressivos em busca da cura, um exército de pessoas cheias de culpa e frustração internalizada, suscetíveis a todo tipo de trapaça inventada por doutos, ordenadas sob a égide das mais modernas terapias. Será uma coincidência a indústria farmaceutica, assim como a indústria bélica, ser em sua maior parte composta de empresas de origem estadunidense? Pela manhã os estadunidenses tomam "breakfast" algo que atualmente possui muito pouca semelhança com nosso café da manhã. Nos dias de hoje todo "breakfast" dos campeões que se preze - tanto nos Estados Unidos quanto em suas províncias ao sul e no oriente médio - deve incluir uma quantidade razoável de comprimidos e pílulas, formas de anestesiar corpos e mentes diante de um trabalho entediante, de realidade cada vez mais deprimente da sociedade de mercado. Estaremos nós condenados a escolher entre a sensação da ordem lastimável deste sistema e o niilismo da pax medicalizada? Não será a sintomatização desta doença proporcional ao nível de inconsciência e internalização de toda merda circundante? Se esse for o caso, a consciência e a externalização podem ser os primeiro passos para a cura deste mal que é o sistema. Está mais que na hora de controlarmos essa pandemia aprendendo separar as doenças de origem genética ou de formação bioquímica ou àquelas de origem contagiosa, das outras cuja verdadeira causa é sistêmica. ;Etiologia right|250pxBanquemos por um instante o papel do etiologista sóbrio. Cirrose ou câncer possuem origens bem distintas de parkinson ou epilepsia, que por sua vez possuem causas distintas de doenças como malária, dengue ou AIDS. As três últimas são do grupo das doenças epidêmicas, resultam de contágio, por sexo inseguro ou picadas de mosquitos infectados. As do meio são provavelmente frutos de um grande azar genético ou de má formação embrionária, enquanto as primeiras são sistêmicas! (Isso mesmo!) Tão sistêmicas quanto estresse e depressão. O que leva uma pessoa a beber até adquirir uma cirrose é desgosto, desilusão, fuga ou tédio, o que causa câncer em alguém são décadas de consumo de porcarias industriais cancerígenas displicentemente comercializadas sob as vistas grossas dos Ministérios da Saúde de todo o mundo³. Etiologizemos um pouco mais dividindo o grupo das doenças sistêmicas em dois subgrupos: ETDPT e PICR. Se você tem câncer, cirrose ou problemas de coração a sua doenças é do grupo ETDPT. O que isso significa? Uma vez que o sistema agiu sobre o seu corpo de forma perniciosa e o dano é provavelmente irreversível demais para que pares de tomar remédios ou recuse o tratamento, "É Tarde Demais Pra Ti" ⁴. Ainda assim, sendo portador de uma doença ETDPT, se você não mergulhou no niilismo, talvez seja uma atitude dignificante e de extrema importância pensar no futuro das novas gerações. Tu podes certamente contribuir para que as crianças de hoje, não sejam por exemplo os "cancerígenos do amanhã", buscando conscientizá-las das possibilidades traiçoeiras do consumo. Caso o seu mal seja algo como depressão, estresse, histeria ou tédio a sua doença faz parte do grupo PICR. "Pare Imediatamente Com os Medicamentos", não tome sequer um comprimido e abandone todo e qualquer especialista (principalmente psicólogos & psiquiatras) que busque internalizar problemas que são exógenos e sistêmicos⁵. Esqueça as leituras médicas que falam de excesso ou ausência de sais ou hormônios em distúrbios desse tipo - a verdade é que eles não têm evidências para definir o que é causa e o que é conseqüência. Os portadores das doenças PICR têm a sua frente a possibilidade de refletir sobre os verdadeiros motivos de seus males. Se encher de medicamentos com a intenção de "curar" doenças PICR nada mais é que uma verdadeira traição ao próprio corpo quando este tenta passar uma mensagem sobre quais são as conseqüências do sistema sobre si. É necessário que saibamos escutar estas mensagens ao invés de nos fazermos de surdos. A despeito das besteiras ditas por grande parte dos psicólogos, ninguém sente o que sente por acaso, temos motivos sufientes para sentir o que sentimos. Você já perguntou qual é a verdadeira origem da sua tristeza, angústia ou nervosismo? Que mundo é esse que te cerca e te consome? Talvez seja uma boa enlouquecer e se deixar enlouquecer. Mas tente não descontar nas outras pessoas a maior parte delas está tão ou mais doente que você. Sobretudo tenha em mente que a única forma de cura viável para os seus (e tantos outros) males é combater a epidemia da "realidade" porque ela é o verdadeiro motivo da sua doença. Notas 1. Vale lembrar que a espécie humana tem em torno de cento e cinqüenta mil a duzentos mil anos, enquanto a mania dos remédios chega quando muito a trezentos anos. Se nossos ancestrais não tivessem sobrevivido tanto tempo apenas contando com formas de cura baseadas em ervas medicinais e outros meios que não cabem em capsulas, obviamente não estaríamos aqui. (N.A.) 2. George Orwell relata em seu livro "The road to wigan pier" que as classes altas eram menosprezadas pelas classes baixas em toda Inglaterra por, dentre outros motivos, tomarem aspirina. Isso lhes rendia o apelido de "tomadores de aspirina" muito utilizado na época (por cerca de 1920) para se referir às classes altas angustiadas com sua vida altamente produtiva. (N.A.) 3. Atualmente, nesta idade das trevas em que nos encontramos, vivemos em meio a uma epidemia de câncer jamais vista onde até mesmo a Organização Mundial da Saúde (OMC) acabou admitindo sem muito alarde em seu relatório anual de 2006 que um em cada dois homens e uma em cada quatro mulheres contrairá a doença até o fim de suas vidas. Alguns biólogos afirmam que o surgimento do câncer pode ser estimulado por práticas cotidianas como tomar bebidas quentes em copos de isopor, consumir frutas com agrotóxicos ou alimentos transgênicos. É bom lembrar que tanto o óleo Soya no qual você frita suas batatas como o delicioso chocolate Hershey's são transgênicos, bem vindo ao mundo da traição de mercado (clique aqui para ter acesso a lista de produtos transgênicos). (N.A.) 4. Mas não se esqueça, a Indústria Farmacêutica agradece pela dependência vitalícia! (N.A.) 5. Eles não trarão qualquer cura além do alívio dopado que vemos por aí aos montes em todos os lugares.(N.A.) Categoria:Escritos de Protopia